1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic device for an automobile and a control device for the same, and more particularly, to an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for diagnosing a problem in an automobile and reporting the diagnosed result to a driver, and an artificial intelligence control device having a self-diagnosis function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of automobiles have been developed to increase the convenience to drivers. In addition, many control devices for controlling the automobiles have been developed. However, malfunctions due to causes which are difficult to be discovered, occur due to many electric devices and control devices. Since it is difficult for drivers themselves to repair an automobile having such a malfunction, the malfunction often perplexes drivers. Even when automobiles are checked and repaired at a service station, the great amount of time and cost it takes to diagnose the malfunction is inconvenient and unreasonable.
Conventional diagnostic devices for automobiles are realized as a simple device which checks whether the wire of a fuse or relay is broken and reports the result. Alternatively, conventional diagnostic devices for automobiles use a separate scanner and allow communication of information between the scanner and an engine control unit (ECU) through a separate communication connector so that drivers can watch and analyze the visualized result of diagnosis to determine the existence or non-existence of a malfunction. However, such diagnostic devices can be used only when drivers are informed that an automobile has a malfunction somewhere, so the malfunction cannot be corrected as soon as it occurs. In addition, there are many restrictions in using such devices. For example, drivers should carry an expensive scanner, be able to manage the scanner, and be familiar with analyzing data provided by the scanner. Further, since only drivers who can understand the wiring of an automobile can use the scanner, and diagnosis is performed after a driver discovers that there is something wrong with an automobile, the conventional diagnostic devices are not very effective at increasing the reliability of an automobile.
Moreover, although existing special diagnostic devices for automobiles allow drivers to be informed about details of a problem of an automobile, since the size of the devices takes up half of a seat in an automobile, and the price thereof is several thousand dollars, it is a burden on individuals or small service stations to use the devices.
At present, automobiles are a necessity to many people. In addition, technology related to automobiles is being rapidly developed, and the number of drivers is increasing. Moreover, control devices for controlling electric devices provided for increasing the convenience to drivers have been developed. However, conventional control devices have uniform set values for operating electric devices, which is inconvenient to drivers. In addition, the control devices are frequently out of order so that they cannot control the electric devices, which perplexes drivers. Accordingly, a device which can be easily managed by a driver, has a self-diagnosis function, and reports the result of diagnosis to the driver through a visual display or voice is desired.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for specially managing an automobile using a separate diagnostic central processing unit by diagnosing a malfunction of the automobile in real time and for reporting the result of the diagnosis to a driver through a visual display or voice.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for performing concentrated management on an automobile using a separate diagnostic central processing unit to diagnose the malfunction of an automobile in real time, for reporting the result of the diagnosis to a driver through a visual display or voice, for storing the result of the diagnosis in a personal portable terminal as diagnosis data, and for wirelessly transmitting the result of the diagnosis to a control center through a mobile communications terminal to report the current malfunction state and repair records of the automobile to a service station or an emergency vehicle.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an artificial intelligence control device for an automobile, which can be easily managed by a driver, has a self-diagnosis function, and reports the result of diagnosis to the driver through a visual display or voice.
To achieve one or more objects of the invention, there is provided an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for diagnosing a malfunction of an automobile, including an electronic time and alarm control system diagnostic unit for diagnosing the state of an electronic time and alarm control system which controls electric devices of the automobile; a junction box diagnostic unit for diagnosing the states of the various fuses and relays included in a junction box; a diagnostic central processing unit for receiving and analyzing diagnosis signals output from the electronic time and alarm control system diagnostic unit, the function box diagnostic unit, and an engine control unit, and generating a signal corresponding to an abnormal state; and an output unit for receiving the signal output from the diagnostic central processing unit and reporting the abnormal state to the driver.
Preferably, the artificial intelligence diagnostic device further includes a first output unit including a lamp for indicating a specific fuse or relay having a malfunction in the junction box according to the result of diagnosis of the junction box diagnostic unit and a lamp driving circuit. Preferably, the output unit includes a second output unit for reporting the abnormal state to the driver through a character message. Preferably, the output unit includes a third output unit for reporting the abnormal state to the driver through a voice message. Preferably, the diagnostic central processing unit receives and analyzes the diagnosis signal from the junction box diagnostic unit, and drives the first output unit to light a lamp corresponding to a specific fuse or relay having a malfunction and outputs a character message and a voice message reporting the state of malfunction through the second and third output units, respectively, when it is determined that the fuse or relay in the junction box malfunctions. Preferably, the diagnostic central processing unit receives and analyzes the diagnosis signal from the engine control unit and outputs a character message and a voice message reporting the state of malfunction in the engine control unit through the second and third output units, respectively, when it is determined that the engine control unit malfunctions. Preferably, the diagnostic central processing unit receives and analyzes the diagnosis signal from the electronic time and alarm control system diagnostic unit and outputs a character message and a voice message reporting the state of malfunction in the electronic time and alarm control system through the second and third output units, respectively, when it is determined that the electronic time and alarm control system malfunctions.
To achieve one or more objects of the invention, there is provided an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for diagnosing a malfunction of an automobile, including a diagnostic circuit for diagnosing the state of an electronic time and alarm control system which controls devices provided to increase the convenience to a driver, the states of the various fuses and relays included in a junction box, the state of an engine control unit which checks and controls the state of an engine, and the state of an antilock break system; a central processing unit for receiving and analyzing a diagnosis signal output from the diagnostic circuit and outputting the result of diagnosis; an output unit for reporting the diagnosis result output from the central processing unit to the driver; and a communication output unit for outputting the diagnosis result in the form of a communication signal.
Preferably, each of a variety of electric devices of the automobile is provided with a circuit for measuring a current or a circuit for measuring a voltage depending on a method by which each electric device is driven, and the diagnostic circuit receives signals output from the circuits to diagnose the state of each electric device. Preferably, the output unit includes a character display unit, and a character message reporting the diagnosed result is output through the character display unit, a display unit of a navigation device installed in the automobile, or a display unit of a portable personal terminal. Preferably, the output unit includes a voice output unit, and a voice message reporting the diagnosis result is output through the voice output unit or a speaker of an audio system installed in the automobile via the external input terminal of the audio system. Preferably, the central processing unit outputs the diagnosis result to a mobile communications terminal connected to the communication output unit through the communication output unit so that the diagnosis result can be wirelessly transmitted to a control center through the mobile communications terminal.
To achieve one or more objects of the invention, there is provided an artificial intelligence diagnostic device for diagnosing a malfunction of an automobile, including a code analyzer for receiving and analyzing signals from an electronic time and alarm control system for controlling devices provided for the convenience of a driver, an engine control unit for checking and controlling the state of an engine, a transmission control unit, and a general electric device; a diagnosis unit for diagnosing the states of fuses and relays included in a junction box and outputting the diagnosed result, and for receiving a signal output from the code analyzer and outputting the result of diagnosing the state of the engine control unit, the transmission control unit, the electronic time and alarm control system and the general electric device; a lamp output unit for indicating a specific fuse or relay having a malfunction according to the diagnosis result output from the diagnosis unit; a data communication converter for receiving the diagnosis result from the diagnosis unit and converting it into a communication signal; and a diagnosis result output unit for receiving the signal output from the data communication converter and outputting the result of diagnosing the state of each electric device so that a driver can easily recognize the diagnosis result.
Preferably, the artificial intelligence diagnostic device further includes a wireless transmitter for converting the signal output from the data communication converter into a wireless signal which is transmitted, and a wireless receiver for receiving the wireless signal from the wireless transmitter and providing the wireless signal to the diagnosis result output unit. Preferably, the diagnosis result output unit is provided with particular operating software, and includes a personal digital assistant or a personal computer for receiving the signal output from the data communication converter, displaying the result of diagnosing the state of each electric device in a form which can be easily recognized by the driver or reporting the diagnosis result through a voice message, and outputting the diagnosis result to a mobile communications terminal so that the diagnosed result can be wirelessly transmitted to a control center through the mobile communications terminal.
To achieve one or more objects of the invention, there is provided an artificial intelligence control device for controlling electric devices of an automobile, including a controller for receiving signals from a variety of sensors and switches of an automobile, controlling an electric device in accordance with the signals received from each corresponding sensor or switch, and outputting a warning signal related to a particular electric device; a diagnosis unit for diagnosing a malfunction of each electric device; and an output unit for outputting the control state of the controller and the result the diagnosis by the diagnosis unit to allow a driver to recognize the result of diagnosis.
Preferably, the artificial intelligence control device further includes a communication unit connected to the controller to mutually communicate with a controller for other electric devices, thereby allowing the controller to share the results of controlling and diagnosing the electric devices with the controller for other electric devices. Preferably, the output unit includes a character display unit for outputting a character message, a voice output unit for outputting a voice message, and a transmitter for transmitting data to a portable terminal or a navigation device. Preferably, the artificial intelligence control device further includes an input unit for allowing the driver to set an ON/OFF function and timer function for each electric device and to set the input unit to change and store a control value. Preferably, the changing and storing of the control value set by the driver is performed by the central processing unit and a memory. Preferably, the timer function for the electric devices is performed by the central processing unit and an exclusive timer circuit.